Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-3y - 9}{8y - 3} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{-3y - 9}{8y - 3} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-3y - 9) \times 3} {(8y - 3) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{-9y - 27}{8y - 3}$